Attempts at meaningful harnessing of wave, tide and wind power have taken many forms including motors capable of being driven by currents of air or water from different directions, apparently always conceived as being unidirectional at any one time although shifting as conceived in the water wheel of Weeks, U.S. Pat. No. 376,357 and the motor of Olive, U.S. Pat. No. 1,157,416 as well as in Suter, U.S. Pat. No. 487,381 along with Beau, U.S. Pat. No. 401,761 and Bennett, U.S. Pat. No. 958,467. Wind power devices have included Werner, U.S. Pat. No. 653,047 and the more recent patent issued to Decker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,354 reported in the preliminary search of Patent Office records as the only recent patent disclosing relevant structure. It is known, however, that considerable interest is currently evident in this general field. It is also recognized that several of the above mentioned patents teach the use of flaps or vanes which open with the current in one direction and close against the current in the opposite direction to provide one-way drive, and that both horizontal and vertical axes have been proposed. There is a need however for a simple motor capable of economic construction and maintenance, which can be installed at the tide-water area or seashore, so as to be driven by both the wave-generated shoreward current of moving water as well as the backflow, with part time ancillary driving power derived from wind, and since constant adjustment to meet constantly varying conditions would be prohibitive in cost, there is a necessity for automatically self-adaptation to high and low tide conditions.